


Man at the Motel

by Ghospice (orphan_account)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ghospice
Summary: When you reach a motel, with its orange lettered lights glowing softly in the empty car park, you feel like you’ve hit the jackpot.
Relationships: Pennywise (IT)/Original Character(s), Pennywise (IT)/Original Female Character(s), Pennywise (IT)/Reader, Robert "Bob" Gray/Original Female Character(s), Robert "Bob" Gray/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Man at the Motel

It’s cold outside the bar. Your arms feel numb as you press back against the wall, the vibrations of voices from inside rumbling through the cold slab of brick, the sound of glass clinking from behind the shut door. It feels like a waste of time, a perfectly good evening you could have spent at home watching netflix or pornhub. You're starting to think that there's no one in this dingy little town even remotely worth taking home.

It feels nice to clear your head. There’s a set of round wooden tables for patrons to sit at, but the warmth of the bar keeps them empty, and that's fine by you, because you can take a seat with your half empty bottle and finish it before you head home.

You check the time on your phone, the screen cutting through the thick dark with its white light. 11:37pm. When your eyes flick back up you see him.

A man, tall and dark haired sits at a table, almost concealed by heavy blue shadows. Surprise filters through your foggy mind. You hadn't spotted him there before. To think you were that tipsy, that you would miss someone so obvious was a little embarrassing. Whether he has noticed you remains a mystery, and the idea of approaching a man out here, alone, seems incredibly dumb. Yet something compels you to go speak to him.

The gravel crunches underfoot, piercingly loud to your own ears. The stranger makes no effort to even turn his head towards you. When you stand just beside him, he remains facing forward, his chin above the rim of an empty glass.

“Hey there, you look pretty lonely by yourself,” you joke with a nervous smile. Slowly the stranger turns his head to peer up at you.

Large eyes set deep into a pale face stare up at you from under a heavy brow. There's something odd about the jut of his forehead, the coldness of his bone white complexion. But then he smiles and it immediately lightens the atmosphere.

“I was.”

-

He offers to buy you another drink, and you sit together out in the dark, talking about anything and everything. The alcohol in your system lends well to this, and you find yourself rambling away as if he were a close acquaintance you’d known for years. He’s so easy going, listens to every word you speak without interruptions, something you couldn’t say for the majority of men you lay with.

You learn his name is Robert, and he’s lived in Derry forever, or for as long as he can remember. There was more he’d said, but everything is buzzing and you find it hard to recall what you’d already asked. 

As time wears on you find yourself pressing closer to him. Only a thin gap separates your thigh from touching his own. He’s surprisingly warm. Your cheeks flush with excitement, as if the alcohol has mixed with your arousal to fill your veins with a deadly concoction. You want to close the space and press your lips to his mouth, to feel how soft they undoubtedly are, and the giddy excitement sits low in your belly.

He must sense it too, because his lips quirk in a telltale little grin that melts your heart. You bite your lip as he leans forward, but then he’s standing and moving away. The wash of disappointment hits you but then he's speaking.

“Come with me,” his voice pitches up a notch oddly.

You don’t ask him where, you simply follow. This night was finally looking up.

-

When you reach a motel, with its orange lettered lights glowing softly in the empty car park, you feel like you’ve hit the jackpot. As if this wasn’t going to go where you expected it too until you now had the evidence. As if this were all merely a strange dream up until this point and you’d be waking up in your empty bed like you usually did.

You glide up to his dingy looking room as if you were walking on air, so satisfied with what was about to happen.

He opens the door and leaves you standing there while he disappears into the side bathroom. 

You look about at the medium sized room with its cream coloured walls, and low light lamp providing light. It was fine. The single double bed with its old, patchwork quilt and tacky art framed above was fine too.

But there was another woman there. And that wasn't fine.

The woman coughs, dry and awkward, and it inflates the room with even more tension. You look over discreetly. She’s watching you back with a beer bottle hanging loosely between her manicured fingers, powder pink flushing her high cheekbones. She’s at least ten years your senior.

You consider walking out, because what the fuck is this. You stand there staring at the faded brown carpet that likely hadn’t been cleaned in god knows how long, likely looking like some lost teenager who’d wandered into the wrong damn room, and now was too ashamed to leave.

“Gonna undress?” the woman asks, and your cheeks flush to match her own.

You shift towards her. The silk strap of her black dress slides off one shoulder, and you feel a twinge of envy at how effortless and confident she is. 

“This doesn't bother you?”

“Honey, when you’ve drank as much as I do, nothing really bothers you.”

You’re tempted to tell her that you’d need to down a beach worth of alcohol to ever be comfortable with something like this. A bolt of anger funnels through you at the handsome man who brought you here, but you remain still.

The woman sits up, leans over to a small bag beside the bed. She pulls out a small glass bottle.

“Here, have some of this. Takes the edge off,” she gestures for you to come forward with the bottle and you comply, hovering before her like a kid accepting medicine from her mother, darting a look at the bathroom door. Whatever Robert is doing in there he’s very quiet. You could have been fooled into thinking the bathroom was empty.

“Go on, you clearly need it sweetheart. You’re like a virgin on prom night.” She frowns and then sighs, cleaving a finger through her long hair, “ Jesus, that takes me back.”

You grab the bottle from her more roughly then you’d meant to, and inspect the brownish orange liquid sloshing inside. It's half empty.

“What is it?”

“Poison,” you flash her a horrified look and she laughs, her voice husky and slurred, “it's just vodka and such. It won’t kill ya.”

Hesitant, you twist the little black lid off, and bring it to your nose. It fucking reeks, pungent and strong, like sour milk. You almost refuse. But Robert will be back soon, and you can’t stand the thought of how embarrassing this will all feel with you barely drunk. For what you're about to do, you need all the poison you can get.

You tilt your head back and down the bottle like a shot. The woman praises you with a shout, slaps her naked thigh while you gag on the vile tasting fluid now burning down your throat. You drop the bottle on the bedside table, muttering a sort of thanks.

“What's your name?” And quickly you add yours so that she doesn’t think you're rude.

“Tara,” she lays herself back down on the patterned sheet and closes her eyes.

After a moment of standing still, you settle at the edge of the bed and pull off your boots. With every article of clothing shed your stomach twists with discomfort, but you power through, listening to her slow breathing. It was calming in a weird way. You smell perfume, something fruity mixed with a heavier, spicy note.

The heap of your clothes puddles on the floor. It doesn't feel real. You stare with a frown before someone's hand slides along your back, causing you to jump. You twist around to face the woman.

“Come sit here. With me,” she licks her red lips slowly, and gives you a smile that’s wicked with intention. Your breath stutters as butterflies rage inside you. You don’t know how old Tara is, but she’s very beautiful in any case. That doesn't mean you want to touch her any more than necessary.

“I’m not-I don’t feel attracted to women,” It occurs to you then the hilarity of that statement, with you sat clad only in bra and pants, on a giant tacky motel bed with an equally undressed woman beside you.

Tara shrugs her shoulders, “Don’t have to be to have fun,” but she drops the matter, pulls her hand away. Then the bathroom door creaks open.

Robert steps out barely making a sound, and stands there as naked as the day he was born.

Tara makes an interesting noise beside you as your face flames with heat. He’s lean and muscular, and his cock hangs thick and heavy beneath his tanned navel. Being naked just seems to emphasize how tall he is, almost reaching the door frame with his head tilted, inspecting the two of you with the same level of interest. 

He saunters over to the bed, and lowers himself onto the edge of the ruby red silk. A large hand splays out as he leans forward, a smile pulling at his parted lips. Blue eyes you found so beautiful before darken into something else, some other unknown colour, maybe unclear due to the alcohol sending molten heat through your veins.

He looks between the two of you, an unspoken question filling the heavy silence. He's waiting to know who he gets to fuck first.

You bite your tongue so hard you wouldn't be surprised if you found a permanent dent there later. You eye the large appendage resting between his huge thighs and feel dizzy.

When you say nothing Tara pipes up, “come here then.”

Robert crawls over slowly, sinewy muscles flexing in the hushed light. You can't help but think of him as some large predator as he stalks closer to Tara, moving gracefully like it was second nature. He stops before her, kneels, and then lifts her smooth thighs up with each hand, her black dress riding up to reveal her nudity beneath. You avert your eyes.

“Already wet,” he says, and his voice is then far deeper than it had ever sounded before. His long fingers draw soft movements down her upper thighs until he reaches the crux of her legs, and Tara moans. Your breaths come out in short, little pants as you watch them like a deer caught in headlights.

Roberts eyes divert from her and he turns to you, face furious with lust. He frowns, giving you an expectant look. 

“Come closer,” he grunts. With a jerky nod you do as he says.

Tara tugs at his cock with long, sensual strokes that have Robert groaning, his head falling forward so that his dark hair obscures his eyes. His back is a wire straight line of tension, teeth bared as his hips give a gentle thrust, moving with her administrations. 

You smooth your fingers along your pants, knees pressed up to your stomach. You didn’t think you’d like this, but there it is. The first flickers of arousal come as you run a finger against your covered clit, sliding seamlessly between your lower lips. 

Tara drags a hand up his bare chest, pulls at him until he leans down to push his tongue into her mouth. He devours her mouth, hips jerking hard against her hand. Their noises join in a symphony of pleasure, until he pulls away and looks down. Tara releases his fully erected cock.

“Yes honey, put it in,” She’s breathless and needy.

With a hand Robert takes himself and lines up, and then pushes into the woman. She whines and grips the sheet, squeezing her eyes shut. Maybe with pain or pleasure. Maybe both. 

His firm ass flexes as he presses flush against her, and a soft sound escapes you.

Robert's looks at you, and his eyes shimmer with light. In fact, everything about him looks brighter, more lively. His skin seems to glow as your head spins.

“Woman,” he snaps with a pinched expression of ecstasy, hips rolling forward, “closer.”

You squirm as close to her as possible, until your body is flushed with hers. When you look up its almost as if Robert is fucking you, as he looms above, thrusting aggressively into the mewling woman.

He lifts a hand away from Tara and uses it to grasp your left thigh, feeling along your flesh with a forceful touch, his fingers digging and squeezing as he moves closer to your pants. He rocks your body with the force of his thrust into Tara, palm warm as it finally reaches your pants. The fine dark hairs on his arm tickle your inner thigh.

You part your legs further at the incessant press of his fingertips, sighing as he rubs along the smooth material, bumping against your hidden clit with purpose. 

“Oh, oh, please,” she begs, and you swear you can feel her rabbit fast heartbeat where your arms connect, the hot pulse of her blood as her skin moves frictionlessly against you. 

Robert's jaw gapes as he pants, seemingly focused only on the expression on Tara’s face. But his fingers slither around the thin stretch of fabric protecting you from his touch. You let out a high pitch whine as his dips past your entrance. As slick as you are, Robert’s hard knuckle quickly meets your velvety flesh, long fingers hilt inside you.

He lets out a hiss of air and glares down at where his fingers bury inside you, before quickening his thrusts. The whole bed trembles beneath you, but you're too busy humping against his hand to really notice. 

He finds a patch of nerves inside that causes your back to arch and a shrill cry to empty your lungs. The pleasure keeps building with each rough jab of his fingers, rolling and stroking. Hot slick coats his hand and your thighs.

Your peer down at his moving arm, noting how pale it looks, his lower forearm dark, almost grey. 

Roberts eyes glint from under his sweaty forehead and you find yourself staring at them, the way his pupils eat up the ring of colour, the delicate blue disappearing almost entirely, like a drug addict getting his fix.

“Robert,” you gasp, and he drags his attention down to you, “are you, hah, o-okay?”

His answer is to pump away at you even faster, a growl leaving his glistening lips. A line of drool shines on his chin. You cry at the overstimulation, orgasm fast approaching the sludge of your inebriated mind.

You're almost there, so close, about to come over the edge-! When Robert tears his fingers out of you. He pins Tara’s hands above her head and slams into her, a grimace of his white long teeth as he snarls, almost hitting his own completion.

You grumble in frustration, rubbing a hand uselessly against your clit. In your drunkenness Robert’s body sways unnaturally, and his dark hair brightens, red patches forming. It isn't a hallucination, his hair is turning red as if he were bleeding.

Arousal dies in your half aware mind as you sit up, raising a hand to touch him. Tara moans, deep and ragged, her legs tightening around his torso.

“Robert-”

Robert groans and it's an unearthly, scratchy sound. Tara is silent with her teeth embedded into her lower lip and her eyes squeezed shut. Your hand freezes before reaching for his soft hair. The two of them pant in tandem and the muscles in Robert's back relax, his eyes shut.

You stare, unsure what to make of this change.

There are lines forming on his face. Dark and long, they bisect his cheeks and run past his shut eyelids up to his forehead. His full lips bruise purple, before darkening further to the colour of black cherries.

“Robert?”

Perhaps the fear in your tone catches his attention, because his eyes flash open and settle on you. They drip with the colour of honey gold.

He cocks his head to the side and it's like you're seeing an entirely different person. His lips quirk into a cutesy little grin, plumping the apples of his red lined cheeks.

“Is something wrong?”

His face wobbles strangely and you shut your eyes. Open them. He still looks odd. He’s smiling at you as if nothing is wrong. You raise a hand to your numb cheek, finger brushing against it with slow confusion.

“Your face is-”

“Silly girl. I think you’ve had too much to drink,” he slides out of Tara and she gives out a weak groan.

“What’s up honey,” she croaks out, but otherwise doesn't move, resting with an arm slapped over her sweaty features.

You say nothing in response, eyeing Robert wearily as he climbs off her and settles by the bottom of your feet. He runs a hand over your legs, sending shivers through you. His touch is cooler than it once was, wet with beads of sweat, but even so you feel excitement build in your lower belly.

“Everything is fine.” he murmurs, and you’re unsure who he's speaking to, but the thin, vein like lines still cover his face, “you just need me inside you, don't you?”

“I-I’m-” you try to speak but words fail you.

He moves closer and crouches down, fingers spread beneath your ass so he can lift you up. He’s not going to fuck you yet it seems. Instead you feel his nose and then tongue touch your wet skin. It’s hot, a warm pressing muscle that laps against your dripping entrance, making it impossible not to moan. The concern you had before fades away behind the haze of arousal. If something were really wrong he’d tell you. And you had drunk alot, maybe the stupid women had put more into the little bottle than she let on.

“Oh, R-Robert,” you grip a handful of hair between your fingers, gently to feel his head bobbing against your palm.

It’s the most glorious feeling, his tongue swirling and lapping the sensitive pink flesh. You close your eyes to fully focus on the sensation, a needy hum building in your throat. Robert's tongue delves inside and a shrilly cry breaks out of you. It's filling and unexpectedly long, and you clench hard, lifting your hips to push him deeper.

You brush a shaky hand through his curls, but instead find smooth skin that becomes pitted and bumpy. You stroke further and feel more indents like the cracked lines on an eggshell. When your hand does find hair, it's long and curling. You peer down.

From between your legs where Robert was bobbing back and forward, you find another face entirely.

Your mouth opens to scream but a gloved hand covers it, and a white finger wags at you while the person between your thighs smiles wide. When it speaks it’s still in that soft, demure tone of the Robert who spoke to you outside the bar.

“You taste so good, so perfect,” he indulges in you again, plunging his tongue in deep, and a muffled sound of alarm puffs against his glove. This time you can see just how long and thick his tongue is, like an endless red worm, and despite everything you can’t control the way your eyes roll back into your skull with each heavy press of his organ.

There's a terror unlike anything you've ever felt mingling with the lust. You orgasm around the monster's tongue but your heart carries on with its frantic beat. As it withdraws, and drags itself up your body, its chalk white skin and red lines like a brightly coloured warning. The most colourful things were always the most poisonous, or so your mother had said. Before you can react, it's pressing those cherry red lips against your own, filling your mouth with its tongue, with the taste of you still fresh among something that was candied and rotten.

There's a finger pulling at your pants again, and the warm head of its cock is there, rubbing a slow dance against your wet skin. You realize with mounting horror that it's giving you a choice, that it's pleasuring itself but it's waiting to see what you do. The horror you understand, is because you know you will let it. You're too wound up and high on the pleasure to do anything else. It draws its mouth away, a thin line of drool connecting you.

“P-please,” you whimper, and that's all it takes.

The stranger who was a man who is now a monstrous clown, grips your hips with pointed fingers, and slides into you effortlessly. It groans and you sigh. You have the decency to at least check on the other woman, but she’s turned to her side, possibly asleep. How convenient you think, and then it starts to move.

There's a thin ache of pain with each thrust, something you didn’t feel at first. The clown was bigger than Robert. Which made sense. The whole creature looked bigger than Robert, as if Robert was a too tight fit on something that was just dying to be cut loose.

It builds to a rapid speed, jerking you about like a rag doll with its single goal. You don’t mind. It’s cock rubs up against that patch of nerves, each slide causing a hiss of air to leave you, and an all encompassing pleasure that has you gripping back at its thighs, trying to draw it deeper. Your mouth opens in a silent scream as your peak comes, and your spine stiffens as your whole body is gripped with sensation.

The stranger keeps going, its eyes a manic red and its mouth dropped into a grimace. You feel smug seeing the smile wiped off its stupid face. Then its eyes shut and it hilts inside, baring its teeth.

You feel warmth spreading, dripping back out of you while it stills above you, content not to move. When it's ready, it pulls out and you groan at the sudden emptiness left behind. How open it left you feeling, open and cold.

The stranger lays beside you, between you and Tara. Without much higher thought you roll over and cuddle it, no longer concerned at the potential danger, too tired and drunk and satisfied to really think much more. You drift off like that, with a slight sensation of fingers stroking your hair.

-

When you awake Tara’s laying back against the headboard, a plume of smoke rising from the cigarette hanging between her fingers. Without a word you look around for Robert, and then remember last night. But neither Robert nor the thing which replaced him are there. Your head is alive with the pounding of drums.

“Where’d he go?”

She tuts, “you think men like that stick around?”

Men like that you think, and suddenly you laugh. Tara looks at you funny. The kind of men who turned into clowns are a type you doubt you’ll encounter again, unless under the influence of some heavy shit.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this like 4 months ago and honestly? I am not a fan haha. But I decided I might as post as its just been sitting in my files rotting away...so I added some new parts but most of it is old. I hope you enjoyed reading in any case! :) :)


End file.
